


It's a date?! (NSFW section)

by DreaDraca



Series: Obey Me! Shall we Date? Requests [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Creampie, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/F, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Slowburn (?), Smut, f/m - Freeform, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDraca/pseuds/DreaDraca
Summary: This is JUST the smut section of my Mammon/Reader chapter! If you want more context and slowburn PLEASE go read that first, then click over here. (The second section of this is the explicit content.)This works as a smutty standalone too, though.Mammon has asked you on a date to a movie theater-- but you didn't realize it WAS a date! Things are awkward at first but heat up once the Reader realizes Mammon likes her too.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shall we Date? Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641127
Comments: 3
Kudos: 260





	It's a date?! (NSFW section)

The theater was mostly empty, with a large bachelorette party near the front that chattered in a high whine. As you climbed the steps, you wondered why Mammon had picked a chick flick. He hates romance films, and you normally did too. Did it mean something more? Could it be that he…  _ No, no way. I would know if he was flirting with me, it would be like trying to ignore a yacht. He must have picked it cause he thought it was girly enough, he thought I’d like it.  _ But despite what you told yourself, you could feel your chest tightening a little, heat to the surface of your cheeks.

You and Mammon sat near the back, and you took off his coat. “Do you want this back?”

“Keep it. It’s cold in here too.” He put his feet up on the seat in front of him. “Money-making idea number eight hundred and seventy-six: Movie theater with big lounge chairs. Everybody wants to put their feet up, and you could get ‘em to stay for multiple movies. Charge an exit fee instead of an entrance one.”

“That’s genuinely a good idea,” you said as you draped his jacket over your front like a blanket. “I’d go there.” You tried to settle into your seat but the arms were too close. You shifted to the left and then to the right, unable to find a good spot.

Mammon raised his eyebrow. “What’s with all the squirmin?” 

“The seat’s too small for me to sit comfortably,” you whined, trying to pull your feet up under you, “I like to have my legs up.”

“Lucky for you, Mammon knows the secrets of the movies. Watch and learn.” With a dramatic gesture, he took the armrest between you and raised it, pushing it back into the seat. “Voila.”  
You let out a “oooooh,” lifting the one on the empty side of your seat too. “That’s nice.”

Mammon draped his arm along the back of the seat, smiling. “Good thing you’ve got me with you, or you wouldn’t have figured it out.”

Time slowed for a few heartbeats--you could have sworn several hours were passing, but you could see a trailer was playing in slow motion on the screen. Something came over you. You brought your legs up onto the empty seat, and then gave yourself a little push. You slid into the space under Mammon’s arm, resting your head on his chest.  _ AHH! WHAT AM I DOING?! _

You felt him get stiff, and heard his heartbeat race. You were tense too, your heart running its own marathon. You were simultaneously aware of every inch of your body and having an out-of-body experience, trying to engrave every little thing into your brain but feeling the adrenaline make everything speedy and numb. Both of you held completely still, scared to shatter the moment somehow. Very, very slowly, he relaxed, sitting back comfortably into his seat. His heart rate didn’t slow though, and yours was keeping pace. You swallowed, mind racing too fast to form sentences. You just kept taking shallow breaths feeling the warmth that radiated from him. You caught another whiff of his scent, mingling with the cologne he had put on. It smelled like spiced cocoa. You zoned out past the screen, just taking in the sensations.

The last trailer was one for  _ Raising Razor,  _ and for some reason, you would much rather have been right where you were than in another action flick. 

And then the film started.  _ Burn Scars  _ was a story about a demon who had been hurt by love before falling in love with a demon who had fire powers. The two of them started on opposite sides of the devildom, with the fire-power-girl moving to the big city to try and make her way. Her city friend set her up on a blind date with a guy, and at first, they really didn’t care for each other. The first date was incredibly awkward; the guy got her name wrong, he didn’t hold the door for her, and the waitress ended up being somebody who knew his ex. The bachelorette party was still chattering full swing, but you could make out what the characters were saying regardless.

You glanced at Mammon when he didn’t laugh at one of the jokes. His white hair had been restyled with stress, spiked into the air. He had covered his face with a hand, cheeks bright red, wincing. “What, you don’t like awkward comedy?” you whispered, looking up at him.

“I don’t like bad first dates,” he grumbled, pulling away from you and crossing his arms.

You sat up, pushing his jacket to the side. “What do you mean?” Your blood was rushing through your face and almost roared through your ears.

“Don’t be stupid, you know that tonight sucked. I could tell you were having a terrible time at dinner.” His face was the reddest you’d ever seen.

“Mammon,” you murmured.

“And you didn’t even want to go see this movie, I took you to some dumb chick flick that you hate and it’s an awful movie--”

“Mammon.”

“And I’m sure you only said yes cause you have nothing better to do and I’m just some random idiot who--”

“MAMMON!” You whisper-yelled, smacking him on the arm. He jolted, unfolding his arms. “I didn’t freaking realize it was a date!”

He blinked at you. “Huh?”

“I didn’t know it was a date! I thought we were just like, going out as friends! I don’t know, I didn’t think you’d be into me like that-- hey, why are you laughing?!”

It started as short exhales, then it grew into a chuckle, and then a full-blown belly laugh. He put a hand on his stomach, eyes squeezing shut in merriment as a huge grin overtook his face. You tried to be mad at him-- it wasn’t  _ funny  _ Mammon, it was embarrassing, it was awkward, you had to talk about it-- but by the Devildom he looked so cute like that, just letting go. Your upset melted away, and you started to laugh too. You let the tension and fear go out of you in a hearty laugh, finally quieting the group of girls at the front.

“It’s not that funny,” one of the bachelorettes called in your direction, but you ignored her.

“And everyone thinks  _ I’m  _ the stupid one,” Mammon said as his laughter died down, the grin still plastered all over him.

“I’m only smart to a point, I can’t be a genius all the time,” you pleaded, still giggling. 

He sobered a bit. “So you really didn’t know?”

“I just… didn’t understand, I guess.” You pulled the jacket back over you, feeling like you needed a defense. “I never thought you liked me, cause you go after all those other girls and you never treated me like that.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re different. I like you a lot more than any of ‘em.” You finally made eye contact, the deep blue of his eyes seeming invisible in the dark theater.

“Really?” Your heart was so fast you didn’t even feel it anymore, face hot.

“You really are stupid huh? You never noticed?”

You shrunk into the jacket a little. “Noticed what?”

“How I do crap for you all the time? How I wanna spend all my time with you? How I took a freaking desk job at Majolish for you?” On screen, one of the characters fell, and the group of girls laughed. 

“What?! I took the Majolish job for  _ you! _ ” You grinned again, smacking your forehead. “By the Devildom…”

He smiled a little, but it was weak. Nervous. “So you wanted to spend time with me?”

“Of course I did. I still do.” Your body felt like it was melting.

His voice was softer. “So are you okay with this being a date?”

You nodded, unable to find words. “Mmhm.” 

Without telling your body to, you leaned closer to him. Both of you were deep in each other’s eyes. His shoulders turned towards you. Though you didn’t think the words, you knew that tiny little motion, that body language meant he was, for sure, into you. In that moment, everything beyond the two of you ceased to matter. The sounds of the movie and the girls were gone. Mammon raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, a silent question.  _ “Can I kiss you?” _

You shut your eyes and brought your lips to his. Everything boiled over inside of you, heat and excitement filling up your chest and zapping up your neck through your face and into your skull. His lips were soft, and they just  _ fit  _ with yours like they were meant to be there. You felt his fingertips touch your skin, sending another electric response through you. His hand slipped over your cheek, holding you gently but creating another explosion of feeling that washed over all of you. You remembered to take your first breath and smelled him again, feeling the warmth of him flood over you. 

You wanted more of him, you wanted to be closer to him--you brought your hands out of the jacket, one touching his chest and sliding up to his hair and the other wrapping around his torso, pulling him closer. His hair was soft and you could feel that it was still spiked up from his nervous shuffling, and you smiled into the kiss as you wove your fingers into his hair. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, lips still pressed against yours. He traced his thumb along your cheekbone, prompting you to half-open your eyes for a second.

“Your hair is spiked.” You ran your fingers through it to punctuate the point, seeing him melt a little under your ministrations. You smiled more. “And you like when I do that, hm?” His eyes drifted shut as you open and shut your fingers, toying with him. He dropped everything that he held between you, letting himself be utterly vulnerable as he leaned into your touch. You took the opportunity to shrug the jacket off, looking over the both of you. 

You decided, right then, that you wanted more.

In one fluid motion, you pressed your hand flat against his head and then pushed yourself up and over him. You sat down again on his lap, knees on either side of him, bringing his head with your hand. He opened his eyes again. You expected alarm, but his expression had shifted. The gold in his eyes glinted, seeming to take over his irises. 

He wanted you too. And he wanted you  _ bad. _

* * * * *

When your lips came together again, it was not the slow and soft meeting of your first kiss. It was passionate, both of you opening your lips wider to push deeper into each other. Mammon’s hands came up to touch your back, restlessly tracing his fingertips up and down your spine. You shivered, arching into his chest and lowering yourself so every inch of you was touching him. Your hands snaked behind his neck, sinking into his hair. He smiled into the kiss but didn’t stop this time, putting his hands on your shoulders and pressing you closer into him. You felt him react to your breasts being pressed against him, even through the sweater. Under your crotch, you felt something twitch, starting to react. 

Keeping you against him with one hand, his other hand danced down your back to the hem of your blouse, pulling it untucked from your skirt. His fingers brushed the soft skin of your waist and you shivered, unconsciously grinding into his lap. You weren’t wearing nylons with the skirt, so you felt the rough fabric of his pants through your underwear. It didn’t deter you, though. You shifted one leg and then lowered yourself down again, gasping into his mouth. You had opened up your folds enough that when you grinded again, slow and deep, the fabric pressed through your panties and rubbed your most sensitive spot, just a little. Mammon kept his touches light, tracing fiery paths up the nerves in your back and along your sensitive sides. You shut your eyes tight, fighting the urge to moan as he teased you. He was waking up something in you, and your movements became more jerky as you tried to lean into his touch and rub yourself on his leg. 

Now he was getting harder, giving you something to grind on as his hands made their way to the front of you. He shoved your bra out of the way, letting your breasts fall free for just a second before grabbing them. He lifted his forearms so your blouse was shoved out of the way, finally breaking away from the kiss to look at your bare chest. He smiled in a way that made your insides shiver. You felt yourself flush pink with embarrassment. Not at being nearly topless in a movie theater, but at the expression on his face.

“Stop that,” you whispered.

“Shh, lemme appreciate this,” he murmured. Another heartbeat went by and then he suddenly darted his head forward, catching one of your breasts in his mouth. You moaned, tracing imperfect circles on his bulge. He wrapped his lips around your nipple, sucking gently and then flicking his tongue over the hardening bud. He sucked harder, giving a firm flick, and you convulsed, groaning into his shoulder.“Quiet,” he murmured around your nipple, pausing to look up at you. You nodded and bit your bottom lip, closing your eyes.

You felt him roll your other nipple between his fingers, starting gently but becoming more insistent. He pinched it ever so slightly and your breath caught. You felt him smile against your breast and then attack it with his lips, tugging and even nipping with his teeth. You buried your face in his neck, unable to muffle yourself entirely. You were still grinding on his dick, and you could feel it straining hard against his pants. 

He pulled back and switched breasts, startling you with a grope and teeth again. You whimpered and felt an instant response as his dick twitched under you, and  _ knowing  _ that you were turning him on made you even more horny. You whimpered again and it came out louder than expected. You flung your hands behind him and over your mouth, wincing a little.

“You’re that into it, huh?” Mammon teased, lifting his mouth from your nipple. His hands cupped your breasts but did not move. He kissed along the top of your breast, the side of your ribcage, up your collarbone, along the base of your neck. “You want it that bad?” He kissed your neck harder, flickering his tongue across your skin.

You whined into your hands, and nodded.

“Tell me.” He licked a thin stripe upwards, opening his lips and placing them ever so tenderly on the side of your neck. “Tell me you want it.”

You took a few shaky breaths. If you spoke you were terrified it would just come out as a moan, a scream. You licked your lips and then opened the bottom of your hands, turning your head to be next to his ear. “M-Mammon,” you whimpered.

“Tell me,” he said again, lips brushing against you as he spoke.

“Mammon, I want you. I want to-- I want you to-- please, just fucking--”

His lips crashed onto your neck, kissing you hard and pulling at the sensitive skin, while his hands squeezed your breasts and his thumbs pulled at your nipples. Your hands clapped back into place as you yelped. Your body was on  _ fire,  _ filled with so much stimulation coming from so many places. Your noises were continuous now, every breath drawing a sound from deep within you. You could feel his pants getting damp from your wet pussy grinding against him.

Mammon lifted his head away, nudging yours. You shakily pulled back, keeping your hands over your mouth, opening your eyes for what felt like the first time in hours. His eyes had flooded gold and he stared at you from under hooded lids. You tilted your head, questioning. His hands slowed to a stop.

His eyes flickered down, then back to yours. 

You stared into his gold eyes. Your heart was pushing out through your chest and you could feel your whole body aching. He was completely still. 

Both of your hands came down from your mouth. One rested on the side of his neck. The other traced down his chest, fingertips barely touching him. You reached under your skirt, laying a hand on his member tenderly. His expression didn’t change, but you saw his eyes flash. With slow movements, you grabbed the fabric of his pants, pulling them away from the button. You pulled his zipper down slowly, never breaking eye contact. Everything was in slow motion, no touch stronger than a butterfly’s. The feel of his boxers against the back of your fingers zapped through your core. You traced your fingers over him, feeling the heat and the firmness even through his boxers. You hooked a single fingertip over the hem of his underwear and dragged it downwards. Those few seconds stretched into forever.

And now you had a choice. Look down, see what you were working with, ask if he had a condom, work him with your hands until he was done…

But you were greedy. 

You kept steady eye contact with those gold circles, taking his dick and lifting it free of the constraints of his boxers and pants. It was so warm, so firm, it felt amazing in your hand, and it sent a jolt of hot arousal through you. You slowly stroked it, getting a feel for him. He was big, as long as your hand maybe, and you could close your fingers around him. The skin was soft, and you could feel a slight upward curve. You ran your thumb over the head of his dick, feeling it twitch and pulse. His expression darkened a little, arousal overtaking his face. Your grip on the side of his neck tightened and you lifted yourself up slightly, bringing your panties over his erect cock.

Still holding him, you used two fingers to pull your panties aside. You were the kind of wet that spills over the lips, where your sensitive pussy had swollen and now it was pushing out of your folds and begging to be caressed. You touched the head of his dick to your wet folds, and his eyes finally fluttered shut. He lost composure, swallowing hard.

“Eyes on me,” you whispered, giving his neck a light tap. His eyes opened, his face the picture of begging. His eyes were still amber but now his eyebrows were screwed up into a knot of desire, his bottom lip being chewed raw. You smiled. “Tell me.”

“I want you.” his voice cracked. 

You leaned closer, lifting your pussy and angling his dick, pressing your forehead against his. Your eyes didn’t waver for a second. “Tell me, Mammon.”

His expression melted and you felt him twitch. “Please…”

You pressed his cock into you with your thumb and then spread your legs wide, sinking down onto him in a firm motion. He slid home inside you, rubbing every inch of your insides. He slammed home against your cervix. He filled you up. He stretched you just enough that you could feel it like a massive spike in you. You moaned, pushing your face back into his neck. You heard and felt a throaty growl. His cock was twitching, and your vagina was pulsing, aching for more.

Both of you lost control.

His hands gripped your hips hard, fingers digging in. He lifted you halfway off his cock and brought you back down. You whimpered into his neck and pressed your lips against him, wrapping your arms behind him. Your hips rose and fell, small movements at first, just savoring the friction and the feeling of being full. 

Mammon didn’t want to take it slow anymore--he lifted your hips and brought you back down while he thrusted up. The head of his cock slammed into your cervix and sent a bolt through you. It didn’t take him long to establish a rhythm, lifting you and bringing you down again, the sensation building and building. The inner walls of your pussy were getting more sensitive, clenching tighter and tighter around him which only made each move all the more overwhelming, and with every thrust he was driving deeper and deeper, making your hips jerk and driving moans out of you.

Your moans became breathier and higher, getting dangerously loud. You bit his sweater and tried to keep yourself together. But his fingers pressing into your hips felt so good. And him moving you up and down on his cock felt so good. And the sliding, in and out, in and out, getting harder and harder each time, finding home, felt  _ so  _ good. 

The beginning of an orgasm rose up in you--like a pillar that raises you higher and higher, out of your body, heightening your arousal, erasing every thought in your head. You were consumed with the need to come, to come twitching on his cock, here, in the dark, with all your clothes on, because you  _ wanted it. _

The tension started in your toes and then flowed like a wave into your legs and back, as you went totally still, trying to just feel every little thing. Your arms tightened, and you held your breath, feeling it build higher and higher, the tingling rising through your ears and over your face and into your lungs.

Mammon growled, his dick throbbing in you, but still he kept thrusting up and up and up, deeper and deeper, his breath coming in low, short spurts, pulling you down to him, as close as he could--

Until he turned and latched onto your neck again and rammed deep into your cervix. You felt yourself tip over the edge, the liquid-gold feeling flooding over you like a wave, sending electric relaxation and bliss out over your whole body. It rippled from somewhere deep inside you, making you arch violently and whine, your pussy pulsating and heart racing. The feeling of you cumming on his cock made Mammon push his cock even deeper, twitching and pushing as he came in you. 

You hadn’t thought you would like the feeling. But something about him staying deep in you, twitching, pulsing, the warm liquid squirting against you… It was like you’d finally gotten what you wanted.

You felt a little bit dizzy as you unclenched your teeth from Mammon’s sweater, taking long breaths. He was panting too. He slid his hands up to your middle back, holding you in a softer way. Your pussy was still twitching from the orgasm, and the pulses made some of his cum drip out onto his pants. It made you shiver again, and you felt him smile against your neck. 

“S--” you cleared your throat. “Sorry, I ruined all your clothes.”

“I ruined yours too. We’ll just have to take them off, eh?” Despite his comment, he tugged your bra and blouse back into place.

You stretched a little, feeling the wetness from both of you seep into his pants and your skirt. “Oh, yeah. Oh no, these are so gross.” You lifted yourself up off his dick and felt both of your cum drip out in a little  _ plop. _

Your eyes met and both of you started to laugh, head-thrown-back laughter as you collapsed back against his chest. It bounced you, making you laugh even more, until you finally settled and lay your head against his beating heart. 

You had a new favorite movie.


End file.
